Don't Cry Wolf
by ForAllTheOtherReasons
Summary: Cerise is hanging around with her sister Ramona when a certain journalist makes a comment that upsets her. After running to the stables a friend comes to talk to her. Short one shot, probably OOC. Maybe a bit serious. Heart to heart talk. No ships- Enjoy.
**Quick one-shot. Just 'cause I saw the ep EAH with Ramona in it and thought about to give it a try. I don't ship anyone, I own none of the rights and all that jazz. Enjoy.**

* * *

After the events that happened on the games, things were swiflty going back to normal, plus many new students were now among them. But some were more noticed than others.

Cerise was happily walking her sister around to show her the new surrounding.

"And there is the castleteria, great food" she pointed "and outside is the track field, where I won first place"

"Wait and see, lil Cerise, I am going after your crown"

"If you can catch up to me, that is" she teased.

"Well, well, here are some interesting characters, you could do the front page of my mirror cast show today!" interrupted Blondie being accompanied by her friends.

"What'ya mean?"

"Well, the two of you of course!" she took a photo blinding them "Enemies in the book friends in the school"

"Well yes, but that's not big news, everybody knows Apple and Raven are opposites forces but they are roomates and friends" said Cerise pulling her hood an inch lower.

"Yes sure, but Apple wants to follow her destiny and Raven doesn't"

"What's your point?" asked Ramona about to loose her temper.

"You see, you are Little Red Ridding Hood's daughter, right Cerise? And although you are a Rebel, I've never heard you oppose your destiny"

"Wha- no but-"

"And you Ramona, you are the Big Bad Wolf's daughter, you sure look like following daddy's footstpes"

"Aren't you a smart one, Blondie" she mocked then mumbling to her sister "They have no clue, do they?" winked at the new hooded girl. Keeping the family secret was almost a sport for both.

Cerise smirked and shook her head "Not even close"

Ramona then sighted when none of the other girls seemed to leave them alone.

"What's your point already"

"That if each of you are going to stay true to your paths, then I am afraid the Big Bad Wolf eats little Red Ridding Hood and that at the end the brave hunter kills the beast to save the girl"

As soon as the words were spoken it all stood in silence. Both siblings looked really hurt at this. Blondie then realized her acusation "I-I mean"

"That would make you happy, wouldn't it!" Ramona snapped growling dangerously, everyone around gasped in horror "You Royals have no idea what is to be the villian! Now run along before I-"

But suddenly an unexpected sound came from Cerise. The fearless athlete, the always too serious and confident teen was fighting against the tears.

Ramona turned around worriedly "Cerise, are you alright? I wasn't going to hurt her, I was just-"

"She is right" she cut in.

"You know I would never-"

But within a fraction of second, the scarlet hooded girl ran away, as fast as she could and as far away too.

"See what you have done?!" Ramona barked at Blondie.

"I-I am sorry, I didn't meant to upset her"

"Of course you didn't, just looking for another story, right?!" she said threateningly"Just leave us alone" se chased after her sibling.

* * *

eAt the dragon stables there was Cerise, hidden from the rest of the world. She was deep sunk into her thoughts. Of course she was proud of her heritage, both parts of it. But she had to keep one hidden as well as her sister hid the other. She always knew her role would be that of the girl with the basket, but she never pieced it all together to know that the villian in her story would have to be her older sister. It made no sense, neither one could be capable of hurting the other.

"Are you alright?"

Cerise snapped her head up groaning with yellow eyes.

"You are growling at the wrong tree" smiled Darling who was wearing her dragon uniform.

"Ow" she closed her eyes turning them back to normal before she could notice "Sorry"

"It's fine" she sat next to her "I saw what happened, Blondie was out of line"

"Still she was right...Ramona will follow her destiny, so will I so..."

"I've been wondering but...is that what you want?"

"I love my mother's story very much, but..." she shrugged "I can't explain it to you"

Darling gave her the signature smile of the Charming's "you know, as the former White Knight I've learned to hide things about myself and to know when someone is hidding something from me"

Cerise seemed to be caught off guard, but said nothing about it "I can piece it all together, Cerise. Ramona and you look alike, you never talk about your father, you can outrun me any day of the week and when helping Rosabella you showed an incredible sense of smell" she smirked playfully "I am your friend, Cerise"

"You won't tell-?"

"Never" she assured "but why keep it a secret?"

"Our parents were the first rebels ever, we can't expose them like that, the trouble they would get...some family members don't even know it. Granny and the Alpha were kept in the dark"

"I see" she gazed at the horizon "they let a huge burden on you"

"Yeah..."

"So that's why you are a Rebel"

"Born that way" she chuckled lightly, then doing the unhexpected, she lowered her hood exposing two wolf ears.

Darling was taken aback for a second, but as soon as she recovered from the impression she smiled enthusiastically towards her frind.

"Those are great"

"Thanks" she exhaled laying back "The school year is almost over and when we graduate..."

"You've already signed, right?"

"Yes. About ten minutes before Raven denied her path" she closed her eyes "I wish I hadn't, though. Raven has always been my friend, if she had told me about it...I would have shred into pieces my page"

"Yeah...I guess I have some desitions to take when my time comes as well" she sighted laying back as well "Has...your sister already signed hers?"

"What?" her ear twitched a little

"Has Ramona signed it"

"N-no, not yet"

"Well...if she doesn't, wouldn't that get you off the hook?, just like Apple can't have hers until Raven gives in"

"You might be right" she thought about that "but she loves it too much, being the next Bad Wolf makes her happy, I wouldn't want to take that away from her"

"That could end up saving her life. Don't you think she loves you more than her story?"

"I know she does but as Raven has proven, its complicated not to follow your destiny"

"But not imposible" she chimed in allowing a silence to settle.

Cerise then sat up putting her hood back on place "I probably should get going, Ramona must be looking for me, I can catch her scent"

Darling sat as well "Yeah, I must go get change for Princessology, the teacher won't be happy to find me in uniform"

"Good luck"

"Same to you" she started to walk away

"Darling" Cerise called after her

"Yes?" she turned around

"Thanks"

The fearless princess nodded with her emblematic smile and the they both carried on with their day.


End file.
